Desire
by out of the ashes
Summary: Hermione is surprised to find she loves her Potions Master. He loathes her with a passion. Will she be able to warm his icy heart before she walks out of his life forever? CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's me again! Well, this is my new fanfic! I hope everyone likes it as much as I do! I am still battling whether or not I will go on with this story or let you all draw conclusions on you own. Evil, aren't I? And I am very serious when I say I live for reviews. No reviews means no story, but you guys already knew that, right? Well, I should probably worn you this chappie contains…er, sexual situations. Sense this is my first shot at this type of scene your ideas and general comments would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: Do you see me making millions of dollars? Tear, tear.

Enjoy.

Desire

Chapter One: A Most Unholy Night

Hermione had never been in detention before, but surprisingly she was not worried she was there. On the contrary she enjoyed being in the dungeons, watching the man she loved grading essays furiously, seeing his brows drawn together in a permanent scowl. Just in time she stopped herself from sighing longingly. Gods she wanted him, needed him.

Severus lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers for an instant, and then he broke contact. "Are you content with the view Ms. Granger? Unless you wish to stay here all night- I know I don't- you'd better get moving. Besides, your little boyfriends must miss you." His coldness did not kill her desire and she could not breathe because the silkiness of his voice caressed her, made her warm.

"Of course I don't wish to stay, I'll be done soon!"

"I don't understood how you did something so idiotic Ms. Granger. I don't believe Neville could have been quite so moronic." The bite, the insult, the disgust, made Hermione cringe. He truly hated her. Well, she was, after all, a Mudblood, unworthy to be even laying her eyes on Hogworts, let alone standing inside it.

More than anything Hermione wanted to prove to him that he was what he wanted, but so far she had been a complete failure if the hole in the dungeons wall and the icy stare her gave her was any indication. The little incident had, in fact, been more damaging than Neville could have ever pulled off. Hermione had simply been eying Snape longingly, paying no mind whatsoever that she had added too much crushed dragonfly wing to the werewolf claws that, if done correctly, would have been completely harmless as they would have neutralized any effect that could have taken place. As it was Hermione had blown out a huge chunk of a dungeons wall and had very nearly sent many people to Poppy- herself included. How the gods must be laughing at her: Hermione always paid attention in potions, yet this one time…-

"Ms. Granger, it would do you well to listen!"

Hermione jumped slightly and cautiously gazed at her professor. The smirk on his face had transformed into a full blown sneer, causing Hermione to wince. Why did he love to distress her, to pain her? He was so bloody vindictive, but she couldn't help but melt for him. "As you seem to take pleasure in destroying my classroom you will be having detention every Monday for the rest of the year. I trust nothing like this will happen again, even from a bloody Gryffindor. Now, get out of my sight Ms. Granger. You are finished here."

Hermione smirked as she left the dungeons. The bloody fool would never know what hit him.

**A Few Days Later**

"What's got your knickers in a twist Hermione?"

Hermione glared at Ron, causing him to melt in his seat. "Have you noticed how Snape has been acting lately?" she asked exasperatedly, staring Harry and Ron down, as if daring them to question her.

Poor Ron, as always, was too bloody dense. "Hermione, it's Snape we're talking about! He always has something stuck up his arse, the ugly bat."

"Ron, are you that moronic? Can you not see the most obvious signs? Haven't you noticed the circles under his eyes, the way he has refrained from insulting us?"

Ron's face remained blank. "Why would you even care? The bloody git has been horrible to us sense first year. You should be celebrating in his misery. He's finally gotten what he deserves!"

Sighing dejectedly Hermione focuses on Nearly Headless Nick. "You just don't understand," she whispered in despair.

**Monday**

Severus poured another firewhiskey, not able to get a pair of warm brown eyes out of his head. Laura, Laura. She was gone forever, the only woman he had ever loved. His face met his hands; he didn't want to feel anything. He was, after all, the bastard Potions Master: he had no heart or soul; emotions of any kind besides hate were beyond him. At least, that is what he led others to believe. Quite often he thought it was true himself, except for these painful moments when she came back to him, laughing softly, and then flitting away before he could touch her.

"Professor, what have you done to yourself." The feminine voice was quiet. He did not lift his head.

"Leave me be," he all but whispered, only a slight slur coming through. If he had been sober he would have been ashamed by how pathetic he sounded, but as it was he didn't care.

"I will not sir!" Hermione was downright furious. She was tired of him shutting her out, like she didn't matter. "You are going to bloody hell tell me what's going on!" she lurched across his desk, grabbing this sin-black robes, practically snarling.

Instead of pushing her away like he normally would he pulled her closer, his surprisingly warm lips finding hers. Hermione couldn't breathe; she shook with pleasure that was impossible for her to hide. Breaking the kiss Hermione squeaked out "professor?" If he didn't stop she wouldn't be able to hold back. Her only growled and pulled her flush against him once more. Black eyes stared deeply into hers. "For once in your life Ms. Granger, keep your insufferable trap closed," he hissed, only to crush his lips on hers once more. He tasted like firewhiskey and cinnamon.

Any fight she had melted away; she only felt the pleasure he was giving her. His tongue explored her mouth with fervor, his hands never leaving her body. He pushed her onto his desk; his eyes sparkled with lust- although it may have been the whiskey. Hermione closed her eyes, imagining him in love with her- it was almost laughable. He obviously only wanted to forget some unspoken pain. Hermione was glad she was the one to help soothe it.

"Lay down Ms. Granger." Willfully Hermione obliged. "Now wait and feel what I do to you." His lips were by her ear when he said it. Playfully he nipped at her neck and slowly removed her robes to bare her breasts. He touched them gently and, despite her best efforts, Hermione blushed. Smirking smugly he took it into his mouth and swirled his practiced tongue around it. Hermione gasped out of shock as well as pleasure. She arched her back to meet him. He released her breast and slowly moved lower, leaving a trail of searing kisses. He felt her hot core and moaned, sticking a finger in his mouth, his gaze locked on hers.

When he lowered his dark head the world stopped and soon an electric pleasure filled her unlike anything she had experienced in her young life. Gods she loved this man; really loved him. Out of fear that he would stop and slam heaven's gates in her face she willed herself to keep her feelings to herself and just quaked all over. She came to her climax and screamed, "Severus! Oh Gods _Severus!_" Panting Hermione collapsed her body filled with a pleasure so powerful it hurt.

"Are you ready?" Hermione was in a daze; she could only nod.

Snape spread her legs and let his robs drop, revealing a pale, but muscular body and a large, throbbing member. Suddenly Hermione was frightened. How could she get _all_ of that inside her? She decided not to think about it; instead she gazed at his scars that told he had experienced pain so much deeper than her own.

He took her suddenly and she let out a pained whimper. Snape stared into her eyes a look she could not define plastered on his face. "You're a virgin." This was not question, but an accusing fact. "I'll stop."

But Hermione grabbed onto him. "Please, don't stop." She hated how her voice broke. She did not want this beautiful night to end. She knew after this it would never happen again; he hated her.

Severus nodded after an torturous amount of time and started slowly. Although Hermione felt as though she would split in two the pain subsided quickly; Snape was very capable at giving her pleasure. Within minutes she was on the edge of oblivion. "Hurry." She could not take it any longer.

It was over quickly after that; she screamed her climax and Severus soon followed, but he did not say her name.

It was a woman named Laura that he cried into the blackness.

A/N: I hoped you loved this! PLEASE understand Snape does not love her, in fact, he has it in his twisted little head he loathes her…so don't get the wrong impression from this chappie. He is still very much in hate as will be evident in the next chappie. He was just so drunk and unhappy he would take anyone as long as it postponed the pain. PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I guess this is the product of complete and utter boredom.

Desire

Chapter Two: The Morning After

Something wasn't right.

The bed she was in was not hers for one. She had a horrible feeling she had done something very stupid.

She heard a moan.

Her eyes going wide she turned and saw that her Potions Master lay next to her, disheveled and naked. Only a fool wouldn't know what they had done, considering her knickers were missing.

Well, she had gotten what she wanted. So why did she feel so…dirty? But even as she thought of the question she knew the answer: Snape did not love her. She may have gotten a night worth of passion, but not one full of love. Not like she could expect such a thing from a man that had lived a life so completely void of affection.

Turning she stared at his face, a face that even in sleep was covered in worry lines. It was almost as if a permanent scowl was plastered there. Behind that anger she knew there was a pain that she would never fathom. Due to his past he could never come to love completely, or at least could not allow himself to, for whatever reason. Maybe he felt as though he didn't deserve someone that actually gave a damn about his feelings.

She knew it was stupid but she yearned to stay, if only for only a few short minutes, just to look upon this face she had come to hold so dear to her heart. She ached to touch that silky black hair…

"Miss Granger, what the Hell are you doing in my quarters?" Snape's black eyes pierced hers in a way that made her shudder, and not from pleasure.

"You invited me." She said hesitantly. How could she tell him he had practically thrown himself at her while intoxicated? There was no way she could explain their situation delicately but she knew that she must. "We-"

"I'm not daft." He snapped. He looked at her distastefully. "I know what happened."

Hermione cringed. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop looking at me like that. It's not like I _raped _you. In fact, you were the one to start…well, _this_."

He arched a brow. It was obvious he was not inclined to believe her. "You think _I _would instigate something like this?" He sounded revolted.

Flinching Hermione stated softly, "you were drunk."

Snape laid there for a second, silent. "I suggest that we go on with our lives and forget this happened. Now would be a good time as ever to leave Miss Granger. I have students to teach."

He made a move to get up from his bed, but Hermione grabbed onto him. He looked up in surprise. "Feigning that nothing happened doesn't change anything Snape."

"Do not call me that. I am your Professor." He spat.

Hermione laughed mirthlessly. "I think we are beyond formalities don't you?"

"That may be but I would advise you not to call me that in front of my students or you will be very sorry you did so."

Hermione did not respond. Instead she got out of the warm bed and searched for her clothes. Finding them she turned and saw that Snape was fully clothed. "I'm leaving now."

Snape waved her off like she was an annoying fly, hardly looking at her at all.

0000

Harry was suspicious as soon as Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Recently he had been able to read her very well, and at present she was not happy. She looked quite upset in fact.

"Hello boys." She smiled as she walked up, but he could see it didn't reach her eyes. What was bloody wrong with her? "How are you two this morning?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a meaningful look. "Fine." They said at once. "And you?"

"Just…oh, great." She hissed.

They turned and saw Snape. "What? Did he do something to you?" Ron asked a murderous look in his eye. Everyone knew Ron fancied Hermione.

Hermione glanced at them in a distracted sort of way. "I just remembered I have to do…something." She turned and fled the Great Hall before she could respond.

"What do you think happened to her?" Ron asked, still staring at the spot Hermione had just been seconds before.

"I have no clue, but it can't be good."

0000

"Hermione, are you ok? You don't seem like yourself lately." Ginny laid her hand gently over Hermione's. She had been staring off into space again; a look of pain clouding her features slightly.

"I'm fine, just a little under the weather perhaps," she all but whispered.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I've seen that look plenty of times Hermione. You like somebody, don't you?"

Hermione flushed vividly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. If the moaning at night isn't any indication, those looks sighs are a dead give away. Tell me about him."

"I can't, I promised not to mention it to anyone."

"The arse wants to keep it a secret then? Should I curse him?"

Hermione laughed until she saw the look on Ginny's face. "I hardly believe that will solve anything."

"Well, if he's going to be like that just move on. You don't need that Hermione. You deserve someone who will respect you."

"I don't think you can possibly understand. I love him a great deal, I can't jut forget this. It breaks my heart every time I lay eyes on him." Tears welled up in her eyes, and she brushed at them frantically.

As Ginny held onto her she whispered, "then fight for him Hermione, in every way you know how. Don't let this go so easily. If he's right for you and if he's worthy he will come to realize he cares for you…and if he doesn't please point him out so I can hex him into next week."

A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed that. I didn't expect to write anymore to this story so I was surprised when this came to me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't know why but I suddenly feel a need to write more to this story, where I once felt it should just be left to its better sweet ending in the first chapter. I honestly don't know how long this will be. For all I know this will be the last chapter. It all depends on how it turns out. I just know that if this story ends up continuing even a few more chapters it most likely will not be top priority because I have another story I very much want finished. It really depends on how much this story is wanted.

Enjoy.

Chapter Three: In The Potions Master's Office

Hermione smiled. Her hair for once looked quite presentable. She wore make up as well, but it gave her an earthy look that pleased her.

Walking to Potions she caught many eyes staring at her and that gave her all the assurance she needed. Surely if Snape saw her dressed up he would see that he really did want her, really did love her.

She reached the classroom just as the bell rang and she hurried through, making sure she kept her head high.

"So nice of you to join us Ms. Granger…" Snape sneered. But as his eyes met hers she saw shock pass his features. For a moment he only stood there in stunned silence, but soon regained his composure. "Don't just stand there looking daft, take a seat before I take away points and give you a zero for the day." His voice was colder than usual if that was even possible.

Hermione shook her head, and frowned slightly as she took her seat. She didn't understand. She thought that if she looked nice he might not be so cold to her, but her appearance only seemed to make his nasty mood worse.

"Are you going to start the antidote Ms. Granger or are you just going to sit there looking like an idiot for the duration of the period?"

She colored as students turned and sniggered at her.

It occurred to Hermione that if she wanted this to go anywhere, if she really desired to have her Potions Master she needed to try much harder.

0000

How stupid she had been.

Snape did not seem the type of man that would want a girl to practically scream that she wanted him like she had so foolishly done earlier, he liked challenges and therefore she had to be one as well. That she never thought of it before was laughable really. It was so very simple.

As she walked towards Potions Hermione reminded herself to stay silent and not answer a single one of his questions and maybe even mouth off a bit. Surely that would get his attention.

0000

As she sat in Professor Snape's office Hermione realized that she re had made a dreadful mistake. Changing her appearance had done nothing for Snape except give him more reason to mock her. And what she had tried not even two hours ago really had not gone well. She had managed to anger Snape so badly by her blatant disrespect for him in his classroom that he had given her a look so fierce, so cold it made her shiver, tremble, shake. And then when she had tried to flee he had commanded her to stay. Oh, she had imagined those words to be used in a few contexts to be sure, but never this one.

"Just answer one question Miss Granger. What has been the reason for your odd behavior?" Snape sneered.

Hermione cringes. "I'd rather not say sir."

The intense look her gave her took her breath away. "And what if I demand an answer, what if I threaten to take away about 200 House points and make you not only have detentions on Mondays but the entire week, every week for the rest of the year? Do you really want to spend that much time in my presence? I don't have much of a social life and I promise you I can make the rest of your time here at Hogwort's hell."

Well, he asked for it. "I wanted to get your attention." There, that was a safe answer.

"I'm afraid you're going to need to be much more specific." His eyes refused to leave her face.

"I wanted something more than those scowls I see from you everyday. I wanted to feel your lips on mine again. I wanted…to feel you inside me again." Hermione closed her eyes. The boldness of those words had frightened her because of many things but most of all because those words were true.

Hermione heard a little sound and opened her eyes, curious. Snape was laughing. She immediately felt horrible. Of course, what did she expect, him to welcome her with open arms?

"Do you really want me that badly that you would change anything about yourself just to get me interested?" Hermione almost smiled but he was not done. "Do you really think so little of yourself?"

Hermione frowned. That certainly was not something she ever expected to come out of his mouth. "Look, I can see that I have made a complete arse of myself by making my feelings so obvious, so please, let me go. I can't take much more of this." Hermione wanted to cry very badly. Her throat was tightening, making it very difficult to form even the most simple of sentences.

She tried to get up and leave but his voice stopped her.

"But what if I may be willing to take you up on your offer?"

A/N: Hehe. I love cliffies. I think a part of that is because you guys seem to respond so positively to them. I have no idea really where this chapter came from. Yay for annoying things like insomnia right? At least this is something that can keep me occupied. But honestly guys, first I make a brand new story than I update this? I'm being too nice I think…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again it has been far too long since updating and I am sorry about that. Hopefully there are still people out there that will read this anyway. I have been MIA on fanfiction for quite some time and thought that a good way to return would be to post another chapter of this story that a few of you seem to like.

For those of you that are freaking out thinking I have abandoned Pull Me From The Darkness don't worry. I haven't, I'm just fixing the chapters that are posted so far because some stuff wasn't explained so well and I felt like adding a bit more to it. I think the biggest thing that will be noticed right away is the tense. I changed it to past tense because present looked terrible as I wasn't editing my work. You should expect to see most of the revised chapters posted in a week or two.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the mighty J.K.R. Well, all but Laura. She belongs to me. And the twisted plot too!

Desire

Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at his words and the sensual look in his eyes. It seemed like he wouldn't mind ravishing her right in his office. Her breathing quickened as she imagined him pushing her up against a wall and lifting her robes. "But...I thought you despised me."

"I'll make this quite clear Miss Granger. I am giving you the chance for passion. I am not interested in love." His eyes roamed her body greedily. "I could show you right now if you wish."

A part of Hermione- a huge part- wanted to accept his offer, but a few things were holding her back. One, he was not offering her love and she didn't know if she could go through the pain of that again. Two, he had called another woman's name the last time they had had sex and she didn't wish for a repeat. And three, she was quite certain he was playing a very cruel joke on her. "I don't know if that would be such a good idea."

He chuckled and it was a dangerous and sexy sound. "I see the way you are looking at me. Your body is begging you to say yes. Why are you holding back?"

Because she didn't want her damned heart broken. And she would be mortified if she made herself look like an idiot again. There was also the nagging voice in her head that insisted this would only make him loathe her more. "You are such an arrogant arse."

Instantly Hermione regretted the outburst. Her words had caused him to leave his seat. Now he was approaching the back of her chair slowly. He was eying her like prey. When he stopped behind her back and she could feel his warmth she nearly gave in. "That may be true Miss Granger but it does not change the fact that I am right. Say yes and I can promise you won't be disappointed."

He was starting to draw her into his spell when she remembered something very important. " Wait. Why are you treating me like this? The first time we had sex the next morning I thought you were going to curse me." She moved away from his tempting mouth.

"If you remember I was a bit drunk the night before. So I wasn't in such a good mood the next day."

"But you told me we could never do it again. Why the sudden change? And...during sex you didn't even call out my name. You said something about a woman named Laura. Who is she-"

"When I gave it some thought I realized that it wasn't such a bad idea. We both have things we would rather forget. Why not forget them together?"

"You still haven't answered my question," she said solemnly. She was now out of her chair and standing as far away as his small office allowed, as if this would make the temptation to give into him less. "Who is the woman named Laura?"

"What does it matter who she is?"

"It matters. Tell me."

Her professor's face changed then. He didn't look seductive, but in pain and angry. "She was my wife."

"What happened to her?"

"The Dark Lord killed her many years ago. She had been pregnant with our first child-" His voice broke suddenly with emotion.

"I am sorry. I didn't know." Hermione was desperate to fix the damage she had done. He looked dangerous now.

"It's fine" But it didn't sound like everything was fine. He had closed her off. Again. "You should leave now."

"But I thought-"

"I've changed my mind."

0000

She had screwed everything up again. The difference was that this time she could not fix what she had done. She felt so completely stupid and hopeless. Why hadn't she just shut up and let him fuck her? Why did she have to ask all those questions?

Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost ran into Ron on her way to the dormitory. "Hermione? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." She sniffled. But it was useless. Ron's eyes were already flashing with anger.

"What did the git do to you now? And don't try and get away with telling me nothing." He said, stepping closer to her.

She tried to look angry. "Honestly Ron, why don't you just leave me alone? There is nothing to tell."

"Because I care about you Hermione. Pining after the greasy bat that made our lives hell all these years just isn't a good idea. He's obviously hurt you. He'll continue to do so."

"How do you know that-"

"Oh come one Hermione. When you asked about Snape Harry and I figured it out eventually." He looked down at his feet, avoiding her gaze. "You really should think twice about him."

"Why is that Ron?" She snapped. She was sick of the insults.

He gave her a pained look. "Because I- I want to be with you."

0000

A/N: Obviously I had to end with a cliffie. I'm evil and I LOVE IT! Hey the first person to review will get the next chappie dedicated to them. I hope you guys liked this chappie. I haven't slept yet so it might not make much sense.


End file.
